


Goodbye

by ASadDitto, AxelsKingdom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Grimm Apocalypse, Grimm!Qrow (RWBY), Half-Grimm!Qrow (RWBY), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: In a world where a virus turns humans into Grimm, Qrow finally succumbs to the virus after seeing Salem again.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 25
Collections: Changes





	1. Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an rp/series I'm doing with my friend, Oz. It's pretty much the Bad End version of the AU.

Ozpin knew they would meet Salem again one day.

No, he didn’t know when, but the irrational part of him wished it would be after he had found a lab with Qrow, maybe even after he had finally created the cure to give to the younger.

Of course, that wasn’t what happened.

The group had come across where she had been hiding out with her minions and despite the fact that she managed to escape, something had snapped in Qrow when he met the woman’s eyes.

“Ruby!” Ozpin called out to the young girl, earning her attention from the Grimm she was fighting off with the members of their group. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw her uncle standing on all fours, body trembling violently as the large wings on his back slowly grew in size. When she took a step towards them, the scientist quickly continued speaking, “No, stay back! Get the others out of here, it’s too dangerous here!”

“But Uncle Qrow-”

“Will be fine,” He lied, giving the girl the most reassuring smile he could manage. Silver eyes flickered between the man and her uncle before she nodded, gathering the rest of their team to get them away from where the man was beginning to change.

Ozpin’s attention was pulled from the teens when a pain scream sounded from the half-grimm beside him and he spun around to face him, heart lurching to his chest when he noticed the change in the man’s appearance.

His wings were large, they looked almost too heavy to even carry and yet Qrow seemed to carry them with ease. The sound of pants ripping was loud, but the bones cracking and morphing was louder as his legs slowly changed, grew longer, the fur traveling up from his thighs to his back.

“Qrow-” Ozpin breathed out, quickly dropping to his knees next to the man he cared so so much about, hands grabbing his face to tilt his gaze towards him. “Qrow, no, it’s okay, hey, focus on me, come on.” He spoke quickly, trying to get the pure red eyes to focus on him instead of where Salem had been standing when they entered the building. 

Qrow’s mouth opened slowly, exposing sharp teeth, when a loud growl ripped from his chest, body jerking away from the older man and halfway across the room, gaze snapping around the room quickly.

“Salem!” He yowled, voice broken and cracking, no longer sounding anything like the man.

The smell of blood filled the air as Qrow’s skin ripped, his body changing fast as his arms slowly began to extend, back bowing as his spine extended.

And in moments, Ozpin’s world was falling apart as the man he had come to love changed right in front of him. Gathering himself together, he quickly approached Qrow, arms going around his neck as he pulled him down into his hold.

“Qrow,” He started, a hand moving to the back of his head and tangling in quickly changing hair, “Listen to me, Qrow, come on.” Tightening his arms around the other, his heart hammering in his chest as he pressed his face into the man’s animalistic shoulder. He knew his panic wasn’t helping, the negativity only fueling the Grimm in the man and helping it take over him more. He tried to calm himself like they had practices so many times since he found him, but feeling his shoulder pop, changing form, he felt himself slowly fall apart.

“Qrow, please..” He pulled back, only to be surprised to see the other staring down at him, crimson eyes wide.

Something akin to recognition gleamed in them and he felt Qrow slowly lean down, his heart shattering when he pressed his lips against his. Ozpin didn’t get to return the kiss, to say anything, he didn’t even get to react before Qrow pulled away, gaze sad as he stared at him.

“I’m sorry.” The man whispered before he pushed the other way with a wing, hands moving to his head as an odd white substance slowly began to form a skeletal mask, letting out a pained yell that ripped through the building.

Ruby and the others returned to the room when they heard the yell only to find Ozpin kneeling in front of a large Griffon, hands gripping the red cloak he had given the other as he sobbed.


	2. For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a summary for this one, just enjoy.

Days passed and there was no change in Qrow, the only sign that he was still sentient being that he refused to attack anyone that was in their group. There was a mild growth of hostility in the group, Ruby and Yang never leaving their Uncle’s side no matter what, not even to join their partners at night. Ozpin had distanced himself from the group after his change, unable to allow himself near Qrow after what had happened in the lab when he transformed.

He couldn’t stop feeling the kiss, the softness of it, how warm and..sad it had felt. The image of Qrow’s pained expression when he pulled away was stained to his mind, every time he closed his eyes he’d see it, see the man he had only just learned he loved looking at him with a pain he couldn’t erase before turning into a… No. He’s not a monster. He’s still Qrow, even if he’s not a human anymore.

At least, that’s what the emotional part of Ozpin thought.

And yet when he looked at Qrow now, unable to see any kind of emotion on his face, the bone mask hiding his face from them completely, the scientific part of him screamed _Monster_.

He hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at the Grimm until red eyes met his own, the creature staring back silently before lowering his head down to his nieces, boned jaw opening slightly and murmuring silent words to the girls.

That’s probably what made everything so much worse.

He could still speak. He could still say human words despite his form and yet the only people he even considered speaking to were Ruby and Yang, refusing to open his jaw to anyone else in the group.

Not even the man he had kissed.

“Professor?” Pyrra’s voice snapped Ozpin out of his thoughts and he looked down at her, noticing that both she and Jaune stood before him, and forced a smile that was quickly wiped of his face by Ruby speaking up with a sharp “ _Don’t fake it_.”

Swallowing thickly, the man sighed, shoulders slumping as the smile fell from his face. “Yes, Ms. Nikos?” 

The red haired girl sighed, looking at her girlfriend that stayed next to her uncle before looking back at the scientist, her hand gripping at Jaune’s.

“We’re worried about Ruby and Yang,” She started, lowering her voice despite knowing that the Griffon sitting not too far away could hear her easily, “They’ve been acting weird ever since Qrow changed..”

The three talking felt a gust of wind and glanced over to see Qrow put a protective wing over his nieces, eyes glued to the girl speaking. Something about the stare sent a shiver down Pyrra’s spine and she swallowed thickly before looking back at the professor. Ozpin let out a soft sigh, not looking away from Qrow as a deep aching formed in his chest.

“Their uncle became a Grimm, they’re upset. Give them some time,” His voice was tired as he looked at the teens. His answer seemed to be enough, but it didn’t stop how they seemed to deflate as they walked back to the other's. The professor sighed, deep in his chest, and looked back at the Griffon sitting not too far away, meeting his eyes and feeling an ache deep in his chest as he stared Ozpin down.

Another week passed and there was no change in the Griffon's appearance. Qrow had become quieter, barely moving unless they group needed to move to a new camp sight. He didn't even talk to the girls anymore, having fallen silent, as if the ability to speak was leaving the Grimm and he didn't want to risk wasting what little humanity he had left. His location was always kept track of because of this, the Griffon never going far.

Until now.

"Has anyone seen Uncle Qrow?" Ruby spoke up, her posture tense as she left the room her Uncle had previously been in. This question seemed to cause a mild panic to wash over the group, most saying that they hadn't seen him while the others simply shrugged helplessly. This didn't help calm the leader of their group, her shoulders tensing as she frantically looked at everyone, hoping to the gods that someone, any of them, knew where her Uncle had disappeared off to. When no one met her eyes, she seemed to freak, the red cape draped over her shoulders billowing behind her as she bolted, running out of the broken door of the building.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, quickly taking off after her sister.

Jaune quickly stepped forward and looked at the others, his voice becoming commanding as he barked out orders. "Blake and Weiss! Go in the opposite direction that Yang and Ruby went in! I know you're worried, but we need to find Qrow, it's dangerous for him to be out there alone! Nora, Ren, go out back and see if you can find any sign of him having gone that way! Pyrra, you're with me, we're going in the opposite way of Ren and Nora!" As each order left him, the pairs did as they were told, even if the remaining members of Team Rwby seemed hesitant at first. "Oscar, Ozpin," He started, turning on the two only to see Ozpin missing.

"I don't know where he is!" Oscar exclaimed, panic in his eyes, and Jaune caved under the look, watching as the younger Pine took off up the stairs to look for his father. Looking to Pyrra, he nodded to her and the two took off as well, leaving Ozpin and Oscar alone in the building.

Ozpin had taken off to the room Qrow was staying in as soon as Ruby questioned the location of the grimm. When he didn't see the Griffon laying in the room, confirming the girl's concerns, he felt his stomach drop. It was as his world came to a stop and the man quickly began running through the building, checking all of the rooms and his panic only growing as he failed at finding Qrow. He didn't know how long he had been searching the complex before he reached the roof, but as soon as he did and saw a familiar figure take off from the surface. In seconds he felt his world fall apart and he called out without thinking, eyes burning.

"QROW!"

His voice seemed to startled the Grimm, Qrow's movements faltering as he turned back to look at Ozpin, crimson orbs wide behind a stark white mask. It was as if he was suddenly chained to the building as he flew in place, human and beast holding eye contact as Ozpin stared back at the Grimm that was his friend.

Swallowing thickly, the silver haired male slowly stepped towards the edge if the roof, acutely aware of how being close to the edge seemed to make the other move closer, as if he was scared Ozpin would jump. Maybe he would have if it weren't for the fact that he had a cure he needed to make for the Grimm before him alongside a son who would break if his father died.

Remembering Oscar seemed to make something in his mind click as he stared at Qrow, the image of Ruby and Yang's distraught expression entered his mind and he clenched his fists, lowering his head for a moment. Qrow had made a promise to those girls months ago. He had swore to them that he'd never leave them alone again. He swore.

"So do you just break promises now?!" He yelled out, voice cracking slightly. The words seemed to make the Grimm reel back slightly, wings moving harshly behind him. Ozpin glared up at him, posture become stiff as he stared down the other. "You made those girls a promise and now you're just going to break it?! Do they mean that little to you?!"

Those words seemed to make Qrow snap and suddenly Ozpin was on the ground, the breath being forced out of him harshly by a large clawed foot pressing down on his chest.

" ** _THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME_** ," Qrow roared, beak clacking harshly in Ozpin's face. Despite the obvious danger he was in, the scientist found himself glaring down the beak in his face, hands raising to grip the Grimm's leg tightly.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't be leaving if they did!"

" _ **I'M LEAVING FOR THEM!**_ " Qrow's voice was so broken from lack of use and it sent chills down Ozpin's spine. He would have responded, but the Griffon continued, body trembling slightly above him, " _The longer I stay, the more danger they're put into. If those kids died because of me, Salem wouldn't have to worry about killing me because I'd do it myself_."

The words make Ozpin's heart drop to his stomach, eyes slowly widening as he stared up at the other. Surely he didn't mean what those words implied? Qrow wouldn't, he wouldn't throw everything away like that, would he? Ozpin understood why their deaths would hit him so bad, but would he go far enough to kill himself?

Apparently Ozpin's lack of a response was enough for the Griffon to step away from him, wings spreading out behind him as he stared out over the surrounding town, ears fallen back against his head. "If me leaving is what will keep them alive, then I will leave," A dry laugh left Qrow, his head drooping slightly, "Maybe if I'm lucky they'll hate me for leaving again and won't look for me.." Lifting his head once more, he steadied himself as he prepared to take off once more, only to be stopped by the feeling of a hand grabbing his back leg, causing him to look back at Ozpin. The heartbreak on the scientist's face made his heart ache, but he didn't show it as he stared down the other man, leg lifting to kick his hand off.

"Then what about your promise to me?"

The question made him pause, eyes widening slowly as the silver haired man stared at him, eyes wet with what would be tears if he let them fall.

"You promised you'd never leave me again, Qrow. You promised we'd do this together," Ozpin's hand tightened on his leg and he rose to his knees, arms wrapping around his leg. Oscar's face flashed in his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing thickly before raising his head to look at the Griffon, "So take me with you."

A disbelieving laugh burst from Qrow's chest, the sound broken due to the form he was trapped in, and the older man could feel the untrusting look on his face from behind the mask. " _No, you still have Oscar down there and he can't lose his dad a second time_."

"And those girls can't lose their uncle a second time, but here we are," Ozpin spoke quickly, glaring at the Griffon standing before him. Qrow visibly flinched at the words and fluffed up, fur and feathers alike raising slightly on end.

" _They have a father out there, somewhere, waiting for them. I know Tai isn't dead, he wouldn't die that easily...but Oscar? You're all he has._ " Qrow lowered his head slowly, beaked mask nudging the older man from his leg gently.

"That may be true, but..," Ozpin trailed off, hands moving to gently take hold of the bone mask, hesitating for a moment before lifting his gaze to meet striking red, "They're in just as much danger with me here as they are you."

The statement seemed to make the Griffon tense, eyes slowly widening.

When he didn't get a response, Ozpin continued, "We're linked, Qrow. The Grimm can feel it and think that if they come for me, they can get to you. So even if you leave, the girls, Oscar, and the other kids will still be in danger."

Both were silent for a long moment, brown eyes holding red. Then, a heartbroken sound left the Griffon, his legs buckling beneath him and causing him to fall to the roof with a thump. A clawed foot raised slowly before pressing against the bone mask as Qrow stared down, wings trembling behind him.

" _So..We have no choice but to leave together..?_ " He looked up to meet Ozpin's gaze once more and the human's heart shattered at the sight of tears running down a black furred face. Reaching out the scientist cupped the cheek of the beak with a pained smile.

"We're in this together always, remember..?"

The sound that left Qrow was broken and Ozpin wrapped his arms around the large neck of the Griffon as a leg wrapped around his torso pulling him close. Neither knew how long they'd sat on the roof before the Grimm pulled back slowly. Ozpin could feel the strained smile through the mask as Qrow turned his back to him, offering him a perch between his wings.

" _There's no going back when we leave, Oz.._ ," He murmured, watching the human climb onto his back with ease, as if he'd done it a million times.

Looking at Qrow's masked face, Ozpin dug his fingers into thick black fur and looked forward, nodding resolutely. He knew that Oscar would be mad at him, that the girls would be mad when they found out he'd fled with their uncle, but at this time, they were both a danger hazard to the kids. If leaving would keep them safer, then he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Let's go, Qrow."

Qrow stared back at his oassanger for a moment before sighing gruffly, looking forward with a nod. Wings spreading out behind him, he felt Ozpin press closer as they moved slowly before they took off, neither aware of the pained gaze of Oscar watching them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is obvious, but Oscar is Ozpin's kid in this au whoop k bye


End file.
